Bloody Prince
by InsaneKAT
Summary: "Do you see?" Belphegor drew the knife across Rasiel's face, purposely sweeping past the bangs, exposing eyes so dark and so full of fear. "Do you see heaven yet? Is it beautiful?" Songfic for 'Bloody Prince'. Rated T for slight gore and insanity.


**AN. **Wrote this at 22:32 last night, stopped at 23:01, and finished it this morning.

On a CDN, I've got a load of projects due, and my grades are dropping. It's sad. Also, my Adult!Viper cosplay is here, and I'm wearing the little cloak thing with the chain all the time now. It gives me sense of security. Geh. Rambling again.

**Title: **Bloody Prince is one of Prince the Ripper's songs from the album 'Blue Rival'… I think.

**Prompt: **Recently, I decided to drag in the English lyrics in so that I can have something to refer to when I sing the romanji (don't worry, my voice is not bad. A little deeper than normal, but at least acceptable). Well, this also happened to be in one of my favorite songs, and the lyrics were bloody – just my style.

**Timeline/setting: **This was when Bel was 8 years old, reflecting on the killing of Rasiel (which failed, as shown 18 years into the future). There is no exact location, because I don't have the information, so I decided to just put it in your average medieval castle.

**Point of view: **Belphegor and Rasiel, just for you to feel their respective emotions.

**Mistakes: **In here, his 'Ushishishi' laugh did not exist until he came up with it at the end. Also, I wanted Rasiel to die at the end, though I know he _obviously _didn't die. I apologize, but having the powers of an author makes me want to use it.

**Language/rating: **I think this one is a little too bloody and… insane to be put in the K+ category.

**Edit: **Edited on October 24th. Revised ending.

If there's anything else wrong, feel free to tell me. Flames will be used to roast Rasiel over the grill with Belphegor.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All belongs to Akira Amano apart from the plot.

**BLOODY PRINCE**

_Bloody Bel I am the best  
>The taste of ripping is perfect,<br>let's go to rip_

With every slash, his grin grows a tooth wider, until it split across his face in a impossibly wide crescent, filled with mirth and madness.

_Bloody Bel the prince's footsteps sound  
>You heard it, right, there's no escape<em>

The heart of his brother… of Rasiel, the bastard. It's still beating. But it won't for too long.

_Light up the dancer dyed in scarlet  
>The melody to the crazy death<br>Screams are the best BGM_

His brought down his hand in a graceful arc, the blade glinting in the moonlight shining in from the window. His brother emitted another ear-piercing scream from beneath him, and his heart leapt with twisted pleasure. He wanted more of that scream. _More_.

Another slash, another scream; and this time, Belphegor didn't bother to hold in his laughter and joy. It was the laugh of the insane, a off-tune and rather high-pitched bursts of breath that rose in volume gradually, and it echoed in the empty room like the lingering notes of a deadly waltz.

_Help me help me help me  
>Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel<br>Bloody Bel if it's about life  
>Scream if you like, no one will come after all<em>

"Does it hurt?" He whispered to his brother, though he expected no answer. "_Too bad."_

Rasiel let out a strangled moan, and Belphegor raised the blood-stained, intricate-looking knife for another round.

_Bloody Bel the prince's magnificence  
>Knife and wire judgment that rises up the screams<em>

Both of them were caught in a complicated web of thread, visible in the moonlight. Every time Rasiel jerked away from the knife that was coming down at him, a wire would cut into him instead.

_Continue to rampage,  
>light up the game<br>The melody to the crazy death  
>[Help me] is the best BGM<br>Help me help me help me  
>Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bel<em>

"Do you see?" Belphegor chuckled darkly. "Do you see this?" He drew the knife across Rasiel's face, purposely sweeping past the bangs, exposing eyes so dark and so full of fear. "Do you see heaven yet? Is it beautiful? It's such a shame, because _you won't be there_."

He leaned in close. "_Let me show you the path you need to go. The path of Hell."_

_Bloody Bel on the deep red stage  
>Never-ending encore continue to echo<em>

His laugh still echoes, gaining malice and joy with each breath taken. Rasiel shrank from the person that used to be the powerless little brother he so easily defeated, time after time.

But now…

What was standing above him was not his brother Belphegor anymore. It was a monster, the Devil himself. Drenched with the blood of both of them, blond bangs highlighted with dull crimson, the white shirt still muddy from their 'games' of mud-wrestling that morning.

Kneeling in a pool of _his _royal blood was his barely recognizable younger brother, singing with the usual off-tune laugh of his.

He has never been so afraid.

_Bloody Bel the prince's recital  
>Unstoppable death agony continue to play<br>Evil dance light up the game  
>The melody to the crazy death<em>

His laugh had changed from then on. What had normally be a royal, princely laugh had thinned out and had been drenched with bloodlust, until it was no more than air blowing through a smirk.

Rasiel continued to scream and groan under the blows, and eyes already starting to cloud over from blood loss. The moon outside the window escaped from behind the wisps of cloud, illuminating the broken body of the elder while the former laughed and laughed and _laughed _like there was no tomorrow.

_Prince the Ripper's best BGM  
>Help me help me help me<br>Bloody prince Bloody prince Bloody Bel  
>Help me help me help me<br>Bloody hell Bloody heaven Bloody Bel_

The last sight he ever got of this Earth was Belphegor, the demon who is sending him on a slow journey to hell, drunk in sadistic joy and pleasure, drowning in his own bloodlust as he lost the grip of sanity, all while laughing that laugh of his.

It thinned out some more, ripping at his last remaining pride and confidence like knives as Rasiel thought desperately, _help me._

And was gone.

Belphegor threw back his head for one final encore of his utterly _horrifying_ song. Perhaps it was lucky for the sake of the servants' sanity that the room is echo-proof and the door is closed, or they would be running and screaming their lungs out.

Rasiel was dead. Killed by yours royally. And he loved it.

The next day, Belphegor had escaped from the castle and joined the Varia, becoming the infamous Prince the Ripper, the child who murdered when he was 8, the Bloody Prince.


End file.
